His Butler, At College?
by JadelynNightmare
Summary: Ciel is a college Freshman at BlackRose University, Sebastian is a second year with an unusual interest in him. Ciel could swear he's met him before... but where? Yaoi and lots of fluffy and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Funny Valentine.

* * *

Ciel flitted through his dorm room, Frank Sinatra's 'My Funny Valentine' playing in the background. Yes, Ciel may have been a College freshman in the year 2012 but he absolutely adored jazz. He didn't know why, but, he simply did. He also loved classical, rock, and most types of metal, the walking contradiction as his uncle had called him.

He unpacked each box with care, humming along to the tune pouring out his speakers.

"My funny valentine

Sweet comic valentine

You make me smile with my heart

Your looks are laughable

Unphotographable

Yet you're my favourite work of art

He made up his bed singing aloud now, the sheets were black and the comforter was the exact same color of his one Azure Blue eye, the pillows were black as well, but the throw was purple, just like his other eye, the oddly colored one that seemed to hold the sign of the devil in cataracts that glowed oddly when his feelings got the best of him, a by product of the fact that he had nearly drowned in his mother's womb. He could still slightly see out of it but it disgusted him to no end. His uncle had always told him that it was a great blessing but, to Ciel, it was a curse that he hid under an eyepatch.

Is your figure less than greek

Is your mouth a little weak

When you open it to speak

Are you smart?

He poured himself a glass of red wine, yeah he was underage by three years but, who cares? Honestly, as long as he didn't drink too much it wasn't so bad, his mother let him have one every now and then and this bottle had been a present to him.

But don't change a hair for me

Not if you care for me

Stay little valentine stay

Each day is valentines day

He sipped from his glass delicately, wondering what to make for dinner, it was almost six thirty and he was getting kind of hungry. It was school protocol that each student get his or her own dorm but, still Ciel was kind of saddened by that, at least with a room mate he'd have someone who would at least be civil towards him, no one else would. Everyone always hated for him one reason or another, his sexuality, his wealth, hell some people just hated him because of his slightly odd personality. It made him almost loose his calm when he thought about it, he hated them, he hated them so damn much. He smirked at the song, how he wished so dearly that someone could love him, despite his unworthiness.

Is your figure less than greek

Is your mouth a little weak

When you open it to speak

Are you smart?

A knock at his slightly open door startled Ciel out of his depressing musings, his wine glass nearly spilling as he turned so sharply.

"Pardon the intrusion, I truly did not mean to scare you, it's just that, well, I couldn't believe anyone else my own age listened to jazz." The boy, no, not boy, the man stated. He had midnight black hair and crimson eyes, eyes Ciel could have sworn he'd seen before.

"Oh, uh... um, no, no don't worry about it... I just didn't hear you come in." He stuttered, turning bright red. He'd seen those eyes before, like a fuzzy memory.

But don't you change one hair for me

Not if you care for me

Stay little valentine stay

Each day is valentines day"

"It's just that, My Funny Valentine is one of my favorites. You know? I'm sorry I'm probably bothering you." The man chuckled, his voice like chocolate silk.

"It's one of mine too... oh no don't apologize, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ciel Phantomhive by the way." He spoke, his voice barely shaking, those eyes, they seemed to sweep over him possessively, protectively, almost... could it be? Nah...

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis. I live right down the hall little one." He stopped, almost as though he regretted the last two words he spoke. Usually, Ciel hated having his short stature called attention to but, with Sebastian, he... well he liked it.

"Th-Thank You Sebastian, that's very kind of you." He flushed looking down at the floor.

"Do not worry little one," It seemed as though that would become a habit of his, one Ciel didn't particularly mind. "Anyway, it seems as though you're new here so allow me to welcome you to Black Rose University, also allow me to offer my assistance in helping you unpack." He had a strange smile, one that looked so beautifully dangerous.

"Um- I- uh, I'd like that, thank you Sebastian." Ciel turned around sharply to hide his blush nd to begin preparations for dinner when a sneaky thought came into his mind.

"If.. if you are going to help me, I'm making dinner if you'd like some?" He asked in a deviously manipulative way, asking Sebastian on a date, without actually making it apparent he "swung" that way.

"I'd love that, truly little one." Sebastian set about moving the empty boxes to one side and taking the objects out of the boxes labeled 'Sitting Room' in an elegant scrawl. "Where would you like these little one?" Sebastian asked holding up a smaller box with only pictures, a very small amount of them. Mostly they were of Ciel, all alone, some had Ciel standing next to a man with long white hair, and one, one small oval shaped frame held a picture of a very small Ciel with what appeared to be his parents.

"Just put them over there on the shelf." Ciel gestured over to the wooden shelf next to the window, underneath it was a black book case, almost completely filled, and a box labeled 'Books'. Sebastian arranged them carefully, placing the one of Ciel and his parents in the center with the rest seeming to gravitate towards it.

"Dinner's ready!" Called Ciel at seven o clock precisely. Sebastian chuckled softly, it appeared his little one liked order and punctuality.

The two boys sat together, chatting as they ate dinner, Ciel had never had a reason to cook up until a year ago when he realized it would be best if he learned so he could feed himself. He couldn't make anything super fancy but he could make a nice enough dinner. Today he'd made a simple chicken and rice dish.

"This is delicious little one!" Praised Sebastian, obviously pleased with Ciel.

"It's nothing, I don't know how too cook all that well to be honest." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I am one hell of a cook and I'd be happy to help you if you ever need assistance little one." Sebastian smiled encouraging the idea of spending more time with his little one.

The rest of the dinner was spent in amiable small talk, mostly focusing on Ciel and Sebastian's schedules, which they found were exactly the same, the only difference in their schedule was that Ciel's schedule read 'Advanced' at the bottom of the page

* * *

Review please! Otherwise I'll loose all my confidence :'( pweeeeeeeeeaaaaaassseee?


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's got a temper and a sweet tooth? Plus total homage to the great Skillet!

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day.

Sebastian's gentle rapping on the door was met with a heavy 'thud' and a sharp crash, followed by his little one letting out a curse word. Sebastian practically ripped the door off it's hinges, it was unlocked though and only thus survived. He ran over to Ciel who was on the floor holding his hand.

"What in the world happened little one?" Sebastian held the smaller hand in his, noting with relief that there was no blood, however his little one had cried out and that meant there had been pain.

"I went to grab my bag off of the table but, the glass of juice on it jumped over the edge and fell onto the floor, my bag got caught on the chair and made me fall." Ciel explained, childishly blaming the inanimate objects as though they were plotting against him, something Sebastian found adorable.

"Does your hand hurt little one?" He rubbed circular patterns on Ciel's hand with his thumb.

"No, not much, it just stung when I fell on it, it's ok now." Ciel blushed and looked down.

"If you're sure little one, then we shall head to French." Sebastian sighed, picking the smaller male up by the waist. The young Phantomhive nodded and the two walked out of the room toward their French Literature class.

"Bonjour etudiantes. Je m'appelle Madame Rouge. Hello students. My name is Madame Red." The woman said smiling, before launching to a quick lecture about her rules and telling everyone to get their french books for tomorrow. She allowed them free time for the rest of the period as she had lost the assessment quiz she was supposed to give them.

"So little one, where are you from exactly? I came from London, near the Thames actually."

"Oh I lived out in the country side most of my life. I spent the summers in London though, in a blue house on the edge of the Thames." He said contemplating. "Is it possible we met during one of those summers?"

"Perhaps little one." His friend said, Ciel missed the small smirk adorning his companion's lips.

Lunch couldn't have come sooner for the little Phantomhive, and with Sebastian trailing calmly behind him, Ciel eagerly strode toward the lunch line, completely oblivious to the "So-much-as-look-at-him-and-I-will-murder-you-slowly-and-painfully-you-rat-bastards" look Sebastian threw to every single person within a twenty foot radius. All Ciel cared about right then and there was getting something sweet in his belly. His companion's death stares made everyone skitter away from them because the look clearly screamed that the cute blue grey haired boy was off limits.

"Sebastian they do have deserts here right?" Said boy asked in a reverent tone.

"Of course Little One, though they aren't very good." His friend replied, shooting an evil glare at a girl who was too close to his little one.

"That's so sad." Ciel lamented the thought of a bad sweet.

"I have my own sweets with me, I made a chocolate cake and you can have a piece if you like." Offered Sebastian, elated at the opportunity to please his precious Little One.

"R- really?" Ciel could almost taste it now. "Well what are we waiting for let's have some cake!" Ciel grabbed the handsome man's hand and practically dragged the older boy to a secluded table, said man chuckling at his Little One's greedy sweet tooth, another adorably endearing quality. Sebastian expertly cut up the small cake and placed a slice onto his Little One's plate, watching him begin to devour it as though the sweet treat were a gift from god himself.

Chuckling, Sebastian served himself a small piece and chewed it thoughtfully, he was definitely improving in his baking. A small almost mewling sound caught his attention, his Little One was moaning in ecstasy at the chocolaty delight, Sebastian almost choked on his own piece watching his Little One become so... seductive, just eating cake! He feared what would happen to him if his Little One ever _tried_ being seductive. One flirtatious bat of those eyelashes and Sebastian would have been moved to kill at the request of his Little One, not that he already wouldn't if someone tried to hurt, or steal his precious Little One.

"Sebastiaaaan? Hello? Anybody home." Ciel waved a hand in front of his friend's eyes, watching him start and return to this world.

"I'm sorry Little One, what did you say?"

"I asked where did you learn to bake like this?" He chuckled softly "You'd be an excellent butler."

"Why thank you Boochan. It is a pleasure to serve the Little Phantomhive." Sebastian jokingly semi-bowed in his seat.

"I didn't mean MY butler!" He snapped testily, he didn't need a butler, he wasn't helpless, and he wasn't little!

"Yes, Little One." Sebastian chuckled to himself softly behind his gloved hand.

"Why do you always wear gloves? Are you afraid of germs?" He demanded, his now bruised ego driving his temper.

"Not at all Little One, I simply wear them, if they displease you I can remove them Little One."

"I don't care what you do." Ciel humphed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, his Little One was a tad childish, how cute.

Ciel popped in his earphones as Sebastian and he walked to their next class, photography, he played 'Skillet- Monster' one of their newer songs, his head bobbing to the angry music.

"The secret side of me, I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it

'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

[ From: . ]

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control, he something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster" Ciel quickly put his Ipod away as the teacher started role call, Sebastian of course sat right next to him. Behind him was a blond boy, Alise or Alice, something like that, Alois maybe? Beside Blondie, as Ciel dubbed him, was a tall, thin man who resembled Sebastian except for the yellow eyes, glasses, and shorter hair. To Ciel's immediate right was a bouncy blond girl who wouldn't stop chattering to the brunette beside her.

'I'll just have to grin and bear it I suppose.' Ciel thought to himself with a sigh, he looked up at Sebastian who was watching him intently. Ciel humphed angrily and stared adamantly to the front, still ticked about the 'little' comment


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Possessive Passion

Sebastian threaded his way through the crowds, his arm wrapped jealously around his Little One's shoulders. He glared at everyone around them, hating how the others all stared at Ciel eagerly, almost, expectantly. One boy, braver than the others, with blond hair and blue eyes, basically attacked Ciel, wrapping the smaller boy into a hug that was too suggestive for anyone's liking, the boy grinding on Ciel's nether regions.

"Oh, you're so naughty you little fag, I bet you like being man handled, eh whore?" Said the man, Aleister Chamber, if memory served. Sebastian growled and went to throw the man off of his Precious Little One.

"Get your hands-" He was cut off by Ciel's voice.

"Sebastian, remove this filth from my person." Ciel snapped, his hands clenched in fists, he looked ready to retch. Sebastian smirked, pleased with this reaction, and took a menacing step toward the disgusting blond.

"H-hey! Calm down! It was just a joke." He protested but soon enough Sebastian held the blond by his neck and shoved him, none too gently, into the wall, the plaster cracking angrily, as if feeling violated by the perverted blond.

The duo made their way back to the dorm rooms, Ciel's sudden urge for a bath quickening their pace. As soon as Ciel was in his room he rushed to the shower yelling to his compain to make himself at home.

Sebastian lounged on the couch, laying down, his eyes closed peacefully. He blocked out all images of the sick blond touching what belonged to him and him alone. Sebastian was never one to share with anyone.

Ciel scrubbed his body raw to get rid of the feeling of those hands on his body, those filthy, disgusting hands. If it hadn't been for Sebastian god only knows what might have happened, he silently thanked whoever was listening for his companion.

Sebastian dozed off slowly, his heavy lids dropping until he gave in and slipped off to dream land.

Ciel stepped out of his bathroom, clad in shorts and a 'Smashing Pumpkins' Tee Shirt. He chuckled softly when he saw his companion fast asleep, he grabbed a couple of blankets and covered the older male with them softly. As he turned to leave a hand caught his and tugged him down so that he laid down on Sebastian's chest, his neck exposed to the older male.

Sebastian nipped his Little One's neck possessively "Mine." He growled out, his arms tightening protectively around the smaller male's waist, one hand covering them both with the blankets. Sebastian was still half asleep and didn't really think about what he was doing, letting his instincts and desires guide him rather than his common sense. Ciel breathed shakily but let himself relax into Sebastian's embrace, the warmth of the Crimson eyed man comforting after that disgusting Viscount Druitt had touched him. The blue eyed male sighed happily and drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in his companion's arms.

Sebastian was the first to wake up and looked down at the top of his Little One's head, a slow smile spreading on his face as he realized that his Little One did not reject him and was even comfortable enough to sleep in his arms. He stroked the blue locks of the boy in his arms thoughtfully, his crimson eyes staring off into space as he thought about making some food. He glanced over at the clock, 8:15, class started at 9:30 so they had plenty of time. Sebastian placed his Little One on the couch, the blankets pulled up to the boy's chin, and got started on breafast as quietly as he could.

Ciel yawned contentedly, having the first night of decent, nightmare free sleep in many years. He watched Sebastian for a moment and realized that it was all thanks to him that he didn't dream of that horrible day. He stood up and meandered over to the kitchen.

"Good morning Little One, breakfast is almost ready, you can take a seat at the table." Sebastian spoke, surprising Ciel.

"A- alright." The blue eyed boy sat down and his uncovered eye widened as Sebastian placed the feast before him.

"For today we have apple cinnamon pancakes with fresh strawberries and chocolate shavings on top paired with toast with margarine and Earl Grey Tea made with honey rather than sugar." Sebastian chuckled watching his Little One's face brighten to a full blown smile, the first he'd ever seen on the boy's face.

"Are you a mind reader? How is it you know how to prepare my favorite tea and make a breakfast that has my mouth watering just looking at it?" Ciel questioned before eating happily taking sips of the perfect tea between mouthfuls.

"I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian joked, referring to Ciel's earlier comments. He ate slowly and savored each bite. "You better get dressed little one, class starts in thirty minutes. I'll be back in ten so we can leave." Sebastian said, making his way to the door, Ciel waved his understanding and continued eating.

Ten minutes later Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's room watching his Little One flit about the living room pulled on his shoes, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. Sebastian chuckled and held the door open as his Little One rushed past him with a call of 'Hurry we're going to be late.' trailing behind him.

Lunched rolled around but instead of walking to the cafeteria Sebastian lead them to the parking lot, Ciel in tow.

"Where are we going Sebastian?" The younger questioned, curiosity coloring his tone.

"Well Little One, since I didn't have time to prepare lunch and school food is positively grotesque, I thought you might join me for lunch at a little bistro not far from here, a place called Palazzo d'amore."

Sebastian opened the passenger door to his black Bentley Continental GTS for Ciel before climbing in himself.

"What's it like?" Ciel asked, watching the street and scenery go by.

"It's a nice place, Italian themed, lots of sweets, and the food is sinfully delicious. They have this mezza luna ravioli that is to die for!" Sebastian couldn't keep the blush from his face as the thought of the delicious food entered his mind.

"Hmm, to die for you say? Interesting, I wish to try this Mezza Luna Ravioli." Ciel claimed in his haughty tone, his own painful memories surfacing of his parents, then of his 'mother', his aunt Anne that used to give him wine once in a while, she died very recently and the pain made Ciel cold to others, his uncle, Undertaker, may have been the one to raise him but he was still close to his aunt.

"As you wish Little One." Sebastian a small frown on his face sensing that Ciel was in pain and he wanted nothing more than to banish that pain.

The pair ate silently, Ciel lost in his thoughts while Sebastian tried to think of a way to make Ciel feel better, suddenly an idea popped into his head and he grinned wickedly, a glint in his eyes that went unnoticed by the other boy.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know Doll's real name so I simply dubbed her "Anne" previously, then I remembered madame Red so her name is really Annelise to avoid confusion, sorry if anyone found that odd, Madame Red is not related to Ciel in this story for reasons you will soon discover.

* * *

Ch. 4: Silence the Pain

* * *

Ciel turned to face the window beside him, memories flooding his thoughts, his parents taking him to an Italian restaurant much like this one, after their death his adoptive aunt Annelise, who preferred to be called "Doll", whom he had always called mother, taking him to the same restaurant to cheer him up, his biological uncle, known only as "Undertaker" cackling madly as they ate in the same restaurant. So many happy memories, only to end in such sorrow, his parents dead, his aunt Doll dead, only Undertaker was left, and he was insane.

Sebastian called a waitress over and whispered something in her ear, something Ciel couldn't hear, and the girl giggled and nodded.

"Thank you..." He quickly read her name tag, "Wendy." He flashed her a smile before she ran off with a crazed giggle.

"What was that about?" Ciel questioned with a raised eyebrow, his eyes cold.

"You'll see soon enough little one." He chuckled softly.

"Hmph." Ciel turned his attention back to the window beside him.

"Do you know what today is Little One?" Sebastian asked almost teasingly.

"Tuesday?" Ciel asked, a confused look in his eyes. He double checked himself when Sebastian half shook his head, he'd met Sebastian sunday, monday had been the day he fell, and today was Tuesday for sure.

"Other than that." Sebastian prompted.

"I don't follow." Ciel twirled his fork in his fingers.

"Now Little..." Sebastian was cut off by singing to his right.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Ci-el, Happy Birthday to you!" Sebastian had joined the staff once the singing had started and had even moved the plate out of the way so the waiters could place the slice of Devil's food chocolate cake in front of the astonished boy. After congratulating the boy the staff moved away to allow the two males some privacy, Ciel turned to stare at his companion with shock evident in his gaze.

"How... But... How did you know?" That was first and foremost in his own mind.

"You have a calender hung up on your wall, it's not your writing but the day is circled in red with the words Ciel's Birthday, on December 14th, which is today Little One." He chuckled to himself, had the Little One forgotten or simply chose not to mention it.

"I am 19 today. However, today should never be celebrated, it always ends in misery." Ciel spoke harshly, but did not divulge any more information, his eyes widened when, rather than the probing question he was expecting, he felt fingers lift his chin to look his companion in the eyes, eyes filled with such sorrow, pain, and empathy that Ciel couldn't seem to tear his own eye away.

"Little One, we will change that, I promise you." Perhaps it was the way he said the words that had Ciel truly believing his friend's words. He didn't want to, but he did, and he had no choice but to trust the hauntingly beautiful man before him.

That night when classes were over and the duo had returned to the dorms, Sebastian realized that in their haste they'd left the door open.

"Wait here." Was the simple command, he entered the room cautiously but nothing seemed out of place, no one had been here since they left this morning and Sebastian sighed, relieved.

"Alright Little One, you can come in now." Ciel strode into the dorm at Sebastian's words and looked around, a smile on his face. He turned to face Sebastian, a thoughtful look in his eye, he hated to be weak but, Sebastian was the only one who could keep the nightmares away, at least it seemed that way at the moment, his own curiosity to test this theory, and his desire for a full night of sleep, led to him posing the question that left him so red he might as well have been a tomato.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" The statement out of his lips and Ciel realized the unintentional innuendo, and impossibly became redder.

"L-little One, I uh... I well, I umm... I ..." Sebastian got a very, very bloody nose just picturing his Little One lying beneath him in some very -ahem- mature fantasies.

"N-n-n-n-not l-l-like that! I-I-I-I Meant c-c-c-could you sleep in the same bed as me well because.. because you kept away the nightmares." Ciel wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock.

Sebastian regained his composure when he understood his Little One's request, despite the blood stained shirt, and picked up his Ciel, cradling him against his bloody chest, walking towards the younger male's bedroom.

"I'd be honored." He placed Ciel onto the bed before pulling off the boy's now bloodied button up, thank god he had a muscle shirt under or Ciel would not be able to walk for several days, whether he consented or not. He pulled off his own bloodied turtle neck, also wearing a muscle shirt underneath, before clambering into bed with his little one.

That morning Sebastian awoke at precisely 7:00 am, to have plenty of time to make breakfast, lunch, and be changed before leaving at 9:00 am to get to class, they'd almost been late yesterday and as soon as the bell rang the teacher began lecturing, leaving the boys to scramble to get their stuff and catch up, Sebastian was determined not to allow this to happen again. Everything was ready at 7:50 am when Sebastian left to his own dorm. He returned at exactly 8:00 am, changed and ready to go, to wake up his little one so they'd have enough time to eat together, rather than the rushed frenzy of yesterday.

French class was very different today, Madame Red decided that the term had now officially started and they would begin to get homework from now on, something the other teachers weren't planning till Friday at the earliest, some weren't even going to assign homework until next Friday, but Madame Red felt it would be best to get a jump start since she wasn't actually going to grade them, her assistant, a second year named Grell, who had to help her for extra credit since he failed last year and this year the assistant position would make up for it, had to do all the grading, and homework wasn't the worst of it.

First Madame Red had found Ciel's poor attempt at french so cute she fondled his ass in a way that made Sebastian growl out loud and threaten to bite her hand if she didn't remove it, this lead to Grell, the crazy She-Man, to swoon over the 'Knight in Shining Armor' and try to kiss him, which resulted in a black eye and several bruises. All this lead to Madame Red fondling Sebastian's ass, exclaiming on how utterly perfect it was, that lead to little Ciel having a fit of jealousy and threatening her that he'd personally break her fingers if she did not remove them from the raven haired man's ass, which of course made Madame Red swoon and promptly molest Ciel again while Grell indignantly argued that Sebastian was his, Sebastian threatening Madame Red, and thus continuing on for well over an hour before they were all dragged to the principle's office.

The principle sat in his swiveling chair, the back shaped like a coffin, swiveling around like a child before finally stopping long enough for Sebastian to get a good look at him, the crimson eyed man's jaw dropping to the floor

* * *

So let me know what you think! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Family Reunion?

OMFG I JUST WATCHING KUROSHITSUJI THE MUSICAL TWO!

SEBBY TRIED TO SPANK CIEL, CIEL MEOWED LIKE A KITTY, AND SEBASTIAN DID THE M.J PELVIC THRUST!

* * *

The principal was Ciel's only living relative, the uncle in his pictures that Sebastian himself had put upon the shelf. The name plate read simply 'Undertaker' and the white haired man with the scars on his face cackled in a maniacal frenzy.

"My dear nephew! What is my little Ciel doing here?" He jumped and ran over to Ciel cuddling the boy to his chest affectionately. Sebastian saw his Little One smirk in a devious way.

"Uncle!" He whined childishly, "She touched me in my no-no spots!" He pouted.

The Undertaker's grin seemed to crack and fall, his head twisting viciously towards Madame Red.

"Is. That. True?" He half growled out, the maniacal toothy smile made the temperature drop ten degrees and Ciel simply grinned haughtily.

"Well.. I .. that is to say.. I uhh.. well.. I didn't I mean I wouldn't... I mean..."

"Wrong answer, I'm deeply disappointed in you Madame Red. I'm taking away your T.A, Grell will now be a normal student from now on, and will be treated as such. As for you Grell, you'll have detention for threatening my nephew and sexually harassing Sebastian, this is your first offense though so it will only be for a week. Ciel, Sebastian, you two are free to go, but try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes of course dear Uncle." Ciel faked a bright smile and walked out of the office with Sebastian, Grell and Madame Red staying behind to argue with Undertaker.

"You handled that well Little one." Commented Sebastian dryly.

Once outside of his uncle's office Ciel turned to Sebastian, a contemplative look in his eye.

"You can call me Ciel." He finally stated in a curt tone, a light blush on his face.

"Pardon?" Sebastian's eyes widened as he processed the words spoken by his companion.

"You heard me, all that 'Little One' stuff is getting on my nerves. You say it every time you speak to me, if it's a term of endearment you should use it less often." Ciel wouldn't admit he loved that name, but for some reason he thought his name would be more intimate somehow, though he didn't know why.

"Thank you... Ciel." Sebastian savored the name as it left his lips, he was glad his Ciel had given him permission to use his name, it was forbidden to call a Little One by their given name without their permission, it showed a lack of respect for them. He would never disrespect his intended.

"Feh, whatever, it was just annoying that's all." Ciel walked back towards their next class, Photography.

"Cieeeeeeel!" A bubbly voice accompanied by a flash of pink and a rough tackle were the only things that Ciel sensed before the sensation of falling backwards over powered it all. Large, warm arms cradled him and nearly ripped the pink clad blonde of off him.

"Ciel Ciel Ciel! Hi there I'm Lizzie remember? We met yesterday when class was over? Any way we're having this project thing and like I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be partners because I think you are just so so so cute and we'd totally make a great couple for the photo shoot and then we can totally go out on a date!"The girl, Lizzie apparently, squealed.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, " Growled Sebastian "He had already agreed to be my partner."

Ciel huffed indignantly "Wait just a moment! I'm a free human being I can make my own decisions and I bloody damn well will. Elizabeth," He assumed that was her name, "I'll be delighted to be your partner." Ciel glared at Sebastian from the corner of his eye, a triumphant smirk on his lips. That would show him, he made his own decisions, not Sebastian or anyone else.

"OMG! YAY! That's so totally awesome! I can not wait! OMFG We can totally go to this like totally cool vegan health place, it's so in right now there's like no refined sugar or meat or anything." She grinned and skipped back to her seat. Ciel grimaced, why had proving that he could make his own decisions so important that he had to get stuck with her? He should have kept his mouth shut. He turned to rub it in Sebastian's face, at least that would derive some pleasure for him, but his jaw dropped when he saw a giant group of girls surrounding Sebastian, each of them consoling Sebastian about what a horrible friend he had and then promptly offering to be his partner. He ended up choosing an intelligent Indian girl, Meena, if memory served correctly, and sat down beside her, in the back. Ciel was about to go over there and demand an explanation, wasn't Sebastian supposed to be _his_ partner?

"Ciel-Kun, come here! You can have a seat next to me, your little ai no Hime." Lizzie said flirtatiously, oh that's right, he picked the annoying wee-aboo over his one real friend.

The class filed outside, Ciel directly behind Sebastian so he could hear his friend's conversation with Meena, he tuned out his own partner.

"So why exactly did Ciel not wish to be your partner?" Meena asked shyly, she and most of the other girls in the school had a crush on Sebastian, but he never dated anyone.

"I'm not sure to be honest, we're the only friends we have in this class so I assumed we'd be partners, but when I mentioned it when Elizabeth asked him he got angry and said he could do as he pleased and agreed to be her partner. I'm not entirely sure why." he frowned, he'd assumed Ciel allowing him to use his name meant they were on a more personal level but it seemed this was not so.

"It appears he is an inconsiderate friend, leaving you alone with a group of people you don't know well all for his ego. After all that has to be it, he thought it was unmanly to have someone else make his decision, even for something as stupid as this, and let his ego maniacal attitude get in the way of your friendship." Meena exaggerated, suspicious of Sebastian's attachment to Ciel, the base of it was true but Sebastian could easily hear the malice in her tone.

Ciel nearly fell when he heard that, was that how he'd come off? Arrogant and cruel to his only true friend?

"That's not what I think, I simply believe Ciel perhaps wishes to make new friends and sees this project as a way to do that without having to worry about normal social interactions. He simply over reacted a tiny bit because he didn't wish to miss this opportunity."

"If you say so Sebastian." Meena shrugged.

Ciel tuned out their conversation after that as it had turned to the project itself, he'd been a jerk he knew that now, but there was no way his pride would allow him to apologize. He'd find a way to make it up to Sebastian in a way that was not demeaning to him, maybe he'd tell Lizzie he changed his mind? No, that would be both rude and humiliating, it would seem like he was crawling back to Sebastian.

The students were to take photos of the foliage in a way that expressed an emotion, using colors and the natural beauty of the land. Sebastian and Meena were doing well, for loneliness they'd used a singular Willow tree, overcast in shadows, the patterns were intricate and unique and the small flowers near the base of the tree made it look even more alone. Part of the crowd yet isolated.

Ciel and Lizzie were not doing so well, Elizabeth insisted on doing happiness and at this time of year most things looked somber at best. She kept running into the shot and posing when Ciel tried to take a picture of anything. Eventually they got a decent shot of some purple flowers on the edge of the school yard, a butterfly happened to sit on it and Ciel was grateful he was able to get that shot just in time, as soon as he snapped the picture the butterfly flew away and the teacher called the students to come back. Ciel vowed to never let his ego get the better of him when it came to projects, he'd gladly be partnered with Sebastian.


End file.
